Leon's 2nd Journey through Raccoon City implicit
by Lamont Masters
Summary: After escorting Claire out of the city of Raccoon, Leon becomes curious about all of the effects of the TVirus. Wondering if it had effects besides reviving the dead as zombies, Leon travels back into Raccoon and is infected with the TVirus..Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: **_

_**Hey, I'm back with a new story with characters from resident evil. Well anyways, this story is rated "M" for gore and other gruesome things. I'm not going to spoil any of the story so just read through it, you may like it or not. You'll never know until you begin reading and finish the story.**_

**Prolouge**

"Claire come on! I don't know about you, but I want to get out alive!" Leon shouts towards Claire as they both continue to run towards the border of Raccoon. Dashing through the main streets of Raccoon, passing unfueled cars and lifeless bodies. "I don't think that the opposing population is completely dead, I wonder where the other zombies were located". Claire thinks the statement to herself, afraid of asking Leon that question because he might turn back towards the city to finish the remaining zombies, leaving Claire to finish her escape from the city. It was almost a fact that Leon Scott Kennedy easily became trigger happy and would have no problem going back into the city to finish the remaining monstrosities. However, it was questionable if he would jepordize Claire's life by allowing her to finish escaping the city alone while he returns to Raccoon to kill the rest of the zombies.

"Wait! I got to catch up, your moving entirely to fast for me." Claire shouted towards Leon as they continued to run throughout the city. Within 10 minutes of them running through the city, they finally reach the border of Raccoon. "Leon, I must congratulate you. We made it out of Raccoon city alive and there's a shack 3 or 4 miles down the road. We can rest there for a night then we'll have to leave, I have to find my brother Chris, and Raccoon will be having isolated bombs exploding tommorow morning. Umbrella really knows how to cover-up when they really mess something up!"

Claire and Leon begin to walk towards the shack to get some rest. Leon knowing that after this incident there would be way more involving the t-virus and zombies. They finally arrive at the shack, looking around the small room with one bed and a window. "Hmm.. Looks comfortable enough, compared to what we just went through in Raccoon. Well, get some rest Claire, you got to do lots of things later, remember!" Leon says to Claire, afterwards he turns around and walks outside the shack.

Claire followed Leon outside and began to talk to him. "Leon, I want to thank you, because you escorted me out of Raccoon and ensured my safety." Claire began to shed tears of joy while she looked at Leon. "Thank You!" as she says in a happy voice tone, putting her arms around Leon's neck. She gives him a kiss and says goodnight then releases her grip on Leon turning around and entering the shack. Leaving Leon to stay outside until he's ready to sleep.

Leon instead has a change of heart while standing alone outside. He then begins to walk toward Raccoon again, thus beginning his journey...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Entrance...**

**(chapter 1)**

After Leon escorted Claire out of Raccon City, he thought about what would happen if he mixed the TVirus with any other Random Chemical. Leon's curiousity made him travel back to Racoon where he began to search for Umbrella's underground Water Treatment Facility, while searching for the facility he stumbled across a pendant which had a encryption which Leon was unable to translate. "What the Hell!" Leon says with a suprised yet angry tone of voice, while staring at this black and silver pendant, he starts to think about what he could use this item with. "Well, I'll just keep this with me until I find A way to unleash it's super powers!" Leon says with a sarcastic tone of voice. He continues on his search throughout Raccoon for the facility. While walking through the ghost town of a city that was once populated the thought of what he could do with T-Virus crossed his head once again. He wasn't sure if the viral infection could bring a dead creature back alive without being a zombie. He wondered if the creature could be in a state where it could be on the virge of becoming a zombie. "All this zombie thoughts,...Now I want to kill one of those demonic things!" Leon mutters to himself while still traveling the once craziest place ever.

Leon soon begins to hear moans, a sound that once freightend the hell out of him, now was sweet music to his ears. "Come to daddy!" Leon turns around, amazed to see over 1000 zombies rushing towards him. He picks up a long metal pole and begins to swing at the

zombies pretending that their heads are baseballs and he's Ken Griffey Jr. "Where did ya'll come from!" Leon begins to say yet hesitates, "Well it don't matter where ya came from, because i'mma send ya to hell!" Leon shouts toward the moronic group of zombies ahead of him then charges towards all of them holding a pipe stained with the blood of lives lost to the zombies. He never noticed that when he rushed towards the zombies, Claire was also one of them. Leon came to the realization that whenever he killed a zombie two would always mysteriously replace the fallen monstosity. However, Leon continued to attack the monsters for a little while longer then begins to retreat from fighting and begins fleeinng. Leon begins to retreat from the zombies and runs down the main street. He's soon confronted by more zombies. He tries to make detours, however, everywhere he goes there's a barricade of zombies which makes him take an alternative route. "This detour thing is getting on my nerves" Leon says to himself while still trying to manuever through the streets and avoid any zombies or monsters of any sort.

Leon begins to run through a dark alleyway and goes inside the Apple Inn Hotel and begins to hear stranger zombie moans, "What in the world" Leon thinks to himself he begins to run faster throughout the hotel and stumbles across a secret pathway in a electronic locked room. He thinks about if he should either go through the secret pathway or electronically unlock the door and exit the room that way. Leon chooses to electronically unlock the door and exit the room that way, however, when he notices the angry mob of zombies outside of the door two rooms down the hall he reconsiders and leaves through the secret passage. When Leon closes the door and turns around he sees a mysterious figure walking toward him. He unholsters his weapon and begins to aim then fire. Leon empty's a clip at mysterious being, then starts to stare past the gunsmoke into where his target was located he starts to hear footsteps then he sees his target run towards him. Before Leon notices what just happened he was lying on the ground unconscious in the electronically unlocked room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformation...**

**(Chapter 2)**

When Leon wakes up from his "nap" he is located in a cell that just has a toilet and lamp. He feels over his body to check for bruises and scars. Leon is astonished to find out that he has zombie bite marks over his body. "Wow! This is pretty messed up." Leon says with a pissed off voice tone, he knew that he was now one of the undead. Leon tried to cope with reality and understand that he was now what he was trying to avoid for the past while. He changes his thoughts from becoming a zombie to who the hell knocked him unconscious. The last thing he remembers is him emptying his handgun clip then seeing a fist and feeling the hardest 3-piece to the face he ever felt. "I got myself into some deep stuff." Leon was used to getting into problems and coming out with no problem, however, this was more serious than anything he had every got into. Leon was facing an enemy that he didn't even catch a glimpse of, and he was infected with a virus that had an antidote that nobody alive knew about.

Leon starts to once again hear footsteps and watches as a mysterious person walks out of the shadows and towards his locked cell. When the mysterious person was completely out of the shadows. Leon began to recognize who this person was. "Wesker! Is that your name?" Leon asked. When he asked that question the mysterious figure stopped in it's tracks. "Yes, I'm Wesker." Leon started to think how did he guess that name, but instead, Leon asks Wesker why was he attacked by him. And how did he get all of them zombie bites. Wesker's response was that evryone thats in his way gets attacked, and it doesn't matter if it's a monstrosity of any sort or if it's a human. Wesker walked toward the cell holding Leon and begins to stare at him. Leon walked towards the door of the cell and begins to stare back at Wesker. The two begin to stare at each other inticipating each others thoughts. Wesker removes his glasses and continues to stare at him. Leon notices the eye color of Wesker, a very unique color. His eyes were a mix of gold and light hazel green. Wesker didn't seem to blink yet continued to stare into Leon's eyes. "Your viral infection rate seems to be slow, however, it seems that you're developing more strength and speed from the T-Virus." Wesker says to Leon, breaking the silence between both of them. Wesker turns his back about to leave the cell hallway, then has a change of heart and unlocks Leon's cell.

Shocked that Wesker unlocked his cell, "Why are you unlocking my cell?" Leon asked with a suprised yet curious voice tone. "Your changing, most likely you're going to be seeking the antidote towards the T-Virus, that of which is not created yet. However, you may create it by gathering three ingredients...", Wesker begans to tell Leon how to create the antidote for the TVirus, when he's done explaining, Leon has lots of questions to ask. For some odd reason the question he wants to ask the most is mainly concerning the T-Virus and if it can be controlled. "This virus, doesn't even deserve the word virus, this viral change in DNA is a beautiful discovery. If people used this the correct way, there would be no more diseases in the world, and more importantly, no more death. People are way stronger, have more speed, and have more endurance. It's like becoming a super-human."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Quest...**

Leon starts to think about what happened before he went unconscious again, when he shot at his target, he missed because his target moved at irregular speeds. When he was punched those 3 times by Wesker they were unbelievely strong. "Wesker, you're one of them aren't you! Your one of the undead that's using that antidote you was just explaining." Leon asked out of curiousity. When Leon asks that question, Wesker puts his glasses on again then begins to smile at Leon, "Why do you ask such stupid questions, Leon, you already know the answers. "Wait! how did you get my name, I don't remember ever handing it to you." Wesker replied by saying since he was chief of S.T.A.R.S., special teams and rescue service. Because of that, he was able to look at everyone in the R.P.D. background. "Well, I'll let you search for the ingriedients to find the antidote, remember the **T-blood** is located on a unique tyrant looking zombie, the **P-Base** is located inside the Water Treatment Facility 4th basement floor, and the **Reagent Sealed Case** is located on the 2nd basement floor in the Air Purifying exhaust tower.

Wesker explained to Leon that when he confronted the monstrosity, if he ever did, Leon would know that's the tyrant zombie. "Well, it seems in this situation we're both nomads that have obtained the viral infection, the only difference is that my infection rate is not as rapid as yours Leon, also I have tamed my viral infection which makes me basically immortal. You must first find the antidote so you may use that to instantly cure yourself or you can try to make a medicine to tame your infection. I told you where to get the ingredients for the antidote, it's up to you to save yourself from this nightmare. Get cured from your virus." With that said, Wesker leaves Leon in an unlocked cell to go and search for the items he needs to create a reagent. Leon runs towards the cell door and slides it open. When he opens the door, he begins to run in the same direction that Wesker walked towards. Leon soon stumbles across a semi-automatic pistol completely loaded with ammo and extra ammunition was laying right next to it. On top of the extra ammunition was a note. "Leon, I know that you will need this, this should be enough to kill over a million zombies. However, even if you save all of this for the tyrant monster, you won't even flinch it. So use the ammo the right way, I have enclosed a map with this letter and cirlced the places you have to go to. The only way you can get the T-Blood is from the tyrant. You'll have to knock it out and retrieve it while it's unconscious. There is an elevator towards the right of the first desk in the mansion. To get to the main hall of the mansion continue straight and you will see two doors near the end of the corridor, one door will contain a red and blue jewel embedded inside of it. Enter through that door and you will be in the main hall, the door leading towards the elevator will be in the far right from where you would be standing at the time. Well good luck,..".

The letter was signed chief of S.T.A.R.S. Wesker. After Leon was done reading the letter he had taken the map and stuffed it down his pocket, then started to suit himself up with ammunition. When he was ready and prepared to complete what he needed to do, Leon dashed out of the hallway towards the the pathway into the main hall. Leon soon ran into the two doors that Wesker told him about in the letter. "OK,..it seems i'm on the right track." Leon says with a sarcastic voice. He begans to open the door that has the gems embedded inside of it, however, stops. The Leon walks over towards the other door when Leon gets there his conscious tells him that he's not ready to see whats on the other side. His mind-state suddenly changes from wanting to explore past the door and see what's inside of the room, into getting his objectives done and being relieved from this virus then going to see whats on the other side of that mysterious door. Leon instantly chooses to get cured from his infection. Leon enters through the door with the gems and arrives in the main hall. Leon begins to leisurely walk towards the door which is the pathway to the elevator. CRASH! Suddenly, a tyrant monstrosity jumps through the center window on the 2nd floor balcony and lands on the 1st floor ground directly in front of Leon. "What the fuck!" Leon says with a suprised yet scared yell. He instantly knew that was the tyrant Wesker was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Collision**

**(chapter 4)**

At first Leon was about to shoot at it, but hesitated only knowing that it would only be a waste. He tries to dash past the monster and towards the door leading to the elevator. He makes it so close towards the door that he was able to see the shine in the reflection of himself on the doorknob, however, gets bitch-smacked backwards. The smack from the tyrant had so much intensity that when his head connected with the smack, he did a backflip and flew backwards into a bookshelf on the wall. Leon started to feel blood slide down the side of his face, "That was the wrong move! I don't know where you came from but i'm going to send you on a 1st class flight to hell!" Leon screamed at the tyrant. The monster begin to run towards Leon raising it's left claw and aiming it towards him.

Leon stood there waiting for the monstrosity to come close enough in his range, Leon's eye color started to change from aqua green to Gold. The monster was fast and soon he would be close enough to be in range for Leon's attack. When the monster finally made it within Leon's Range it thrusted it's arm towards Leon then started to make a battle cry. Leon dodged to his right to avoid his advesary claw, then Leon uses all of his power to jump as high as he could while doing a 360 degrees turn. While Leon is raising into the air, he kicks the tyrant zombie twice first with his right leg then with his left leg when he was in the middle of the turn then his right leg after the 180degree turn.

When he finished kicking him he emptyed a clip from his gun (30bullets) into the tyrant's face. He kicks the monster face and pushes his weight into launching off of him. Leon launches 10 feet over the monster's head and changes his clip in mid-air. When Leon lands on the ground he turns around to face his nemesis, aims his gun with his right arm sideways, towards the chandeleir above the tyrant's head and fires. The chandelier hits the tyrant on top of it's head and the monstosity falls to it's knees. "Eat this!" Leon says towards the monster then rushes towards it and uppercuts it with all his strength. "Argh!" the tyrants only words as it's 600lbs, 7'11 body rises off the floor and lands backside on the other side of the hall.

Afterwards, Leon dashes towards the unconscious monster and begins to stomp it. Leon continues to stomp the monster's red muscle bound face into the ground. While Stomping on the monster a shining object starts to catch his attention. Leon continues to stomp the tyrant while he takes a sealed container from the neck of the monster. He examines the container and there's a biohazard sign next to the words "TBLOOD".


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunion**

**(Chapter 5)**

Leon feels relieved a little to know that he obtained one of the three items he needs. He turns around to leave and continue his journey and begins to walk away. However, before Leon was able to walk towards the door he feels his transformation into a zombie starting. Leon's vision becomes blurry, and he begans to fall towards the ground. When Leon hits the ground his pendant that he accquired earlier slips out of his pocket and slides on the ground directly in front of him. Leon's vision was 99 blind, however, the only thing that he was able to see was the big black diamond outlined with the silver steel. He reached to grab it and once he did his vision instantly changed from being 1/20 in vision to 3,000/3,000. He feels a charge of energy through his fatiuged body, he begins to stand up, and place the chain holding his pendant around his neck.

Afterwards, he continues to search for the other two items. He enters the elevator and chooses to go towards the 4th basement floor into the air purifying tower. When he arrives on the floor of the air purifying tower, he rushes down the hall towards the only door near the end of corridor, he knew the layout of the air purifying tower very well and he knew exactly where everything was located at and how many steps it would take to get there from the elevator. Luckily, Leon stumbled across the P-Base while searching a shelf in the next room.

"Wow! I guess that wasn't so hard." Leon thought to himself as he rushed out of the air purifying tower walkway towards the elevator. Leon enters the elevator and rides to the 2nd basement floor into the water treatment facility. When he arrives on that floor he is greeted a warm welcome by a mob of zombies. "What the..." Leon shouts then begins to unload lead into his zombie enemies. He walks into a waiting room with glass covering 2/3s of the room Leon is located in. Leon starts to look forward and he sees a unexpected person. "Claire! Why are you back in Raccoon?" Leon asked, however, gets no response. "Claire, this place is dangerous! I want you to leave now!" Leon shouts. However, she still doesn't respond.

Leon walks towards her and when he gets a couple of steps away she lunges towards him with her arms out. As the unholy creature lunged towad Leon, her skin begins to fall off of her face and the stink of old rat milk lingers in her breathe. Leon pushes her backwards and when she tried to lunge towards him again Leon cocked back his fist and released one of the hardest punches ever to made on the face of the earth. After Claire's frontside of her face connected with Leon's fist, all of her teeth became lose and then fell out. "It's a shame it had to come to this." Leon said before he shot Claire in the head. Leon turns around from his dead friend and walks away and out of the room leaving Claire's corpse to rest in peace.

Once he left the room he went back on his search for the last item he needed. Leon knew that when he gathered all of his items there was a machine on the top level of the mansion that could create the reagent. As he continues to search for the sealed regeant case he hears footsteps and the ground begins to shake. Leon turns around with a curious look on his face. "Argh!" The tyrant's battle cry as it comes from the other side of the hall. Electric sparks come from the ground as the giant monster walks slowly across the floor. Leon dashes towards the tyrant and punches it inside of the chest area. The zombie slides back, preparing for a counter-attack.

Leon begans to inticipate the tyrant's attack, the monster runs toward Leon with both of his arms out, strecthed against the wall with it's claws ripping the wallpaper for both walls.When it gets toward Leon, he punches it into the chest area again. However, this time he follows up with a combination of punches and kickes. Leon ends this combo with a roundhouse kick which leaves the tyrant in mid-air spinning.

After the combo, Leon hears footsteps of another person walking behind him. When the person that was behind Leon got close enough, Leon turned around and swung a left hook then unholstered his weapon, however, he hit only air. "Wow, you've become faster and stronger over a short period of time, but it's a bad idea to pull a weapon on the person who gave it to you...Especially if it's me!" said Wesker, then Wesker punches Leon down the hall past the tyrant into the wall next to the elevator. "Here, I know you'll need this", Wesker throws the sealed reagent case to Leon. "Argh!" Screams the tyrant as it gets back up from the floor and runs to Wesker. "Hahaha, you then seriously messed up now, lets see what ya got, you big troll." Wesker says towards the Tyrant as Wesker enters his fighting stance. "Well, I'll leave ya'll two here, I dont want to interfere with anything." Leon mumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind The Scenes**

**(Chapter 6)**

Leon dashes into the elevator and before the doors close he sees the tyrant flying backwards and crashing into the wall. His last image he got to see was Weskers right arm out and a straight jab position and smoke raising from the ground. The doors on the elevator close and Leon begins to push the roof floor button, pressing so hard that he jammed the button inside of it's panel. " C'mon you button. Argh! This has to happen now!" Leon shouts in a very angry tone. He Punches the panel and the button became more loose.

"Argh, forget it!" Leon mumbles to himself, He pushes door at the top of the elevator up and slides it off. He climbs his way to the rooftop of the elevator and begins to silently pray to himself. He grabs an elevator line shoots the knot that holds the elevator and the rope together, when he does that he shoots up the elevator pathway faster than the elevator could ever take him. "Whoa!" Leon shouts as he begins to drip sweat off of his face. He's moving so fast that he barely remembers that he has to get off at the roof, "yea! this what i'm talking bout'!" Leon shouts with the utmost excitement as he speeds through the pathway that the elevator would take him to. "ahh..." Leon begins to notice that he's near the top of the building. He uses his body weight to gradually swing towards the doors leading to the hall, he kicks down the metal doors and slides into the hallway of the rooftop floor. "Damn i'm good!" Leon says to himself as he picks himself up and brushes the dirt and dust off his shoulders and continues about his journey.

Leon runs down the rooftop corridor filled with doors on both sides and starts to panic. Frustrated, he kicks down one door and to his astonishment, the room is filled with nothing but zombies. "Just what I needed", Leon started to feel a little more relaxed as he unloaded excess ammunition into the zombies. He wasn't sure exactly where the machine he needed was at, however, he thought that if he continued searching for the machine at this pace he would find it quick plus have fun searching for it.

He continued to kick doors down and shoot the zombies inside of the rooms, until he got to one room where he placed his gun and was about to pull the trigger on a supposed "zombie" in scientist outfit, "Eh, you dont look like a zombie,...I have perfect aim and I know that when zombies stand still, they look perfectly normal like regular human beings. So I'll give you an oppurtunity to save yourself, state your name and what your doing here, and if it ain't zombie jibberish I won't have your brains travel across that little desk of yours." Leon said towards the person in the scientist costume with a very serious voice tone and a fatal facial expression. He begins to walk towards the unknown person and stops halfway in the hallway.

"I'm counting to three it's either you say something, or I kill you...1,...2,...", Leon was interuppted when the scientist tried to talk. "My-My name is Greg, I'm a scientist here for umbrella. And I created the tyrant thing that's been seeking you. The machine you're looking for is towards my right using the items you've gathered to create daylight, It's the cure for the t-virus, and you can use it to kill the..." gunshot the scientist falls to his knees then to the ground, suffering from a bullet passing through the middle of his brain through the middle of his chin. Leon looks upward towards the ceiling, examining where the bullet came from. As he examines the ceiling, he begins to reminisce about the times of him and Claire evacuating Raccoon city. "Looking for something?" Wesker's voice seemed to travel from behind Leon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fight fo Survival...**

**(Chapter 7)**

"Wesker, It seems you came here at the wrong time.", Leon says, afterwards, runs towards him and gives a bonecrushing blow to Wesker's face. Wesker slides across the room trying to quickly recooperate from Leon's attack. Wesker is now unable to see out of his right eye, suffering from a bloody and possibly broken nose and and bruised shut eye, he begins to rush to Leon with his fist clenched together. "Argh! You ruined my face, you little traitor i'll make you suffer!", Wesker stops his rushing strategy, and begins to dash towards him, running from side to side, "Eat This! Argh!" Leon shouts...As he punches the ground, "Ahhh! It's time to embrace the power" Leon says as he stands back up, covered by an mysterious aquatic green aurora.

"The power, dont you sense it!" Leon begins to walk slowly towards Wesker, "Embracing the power makes so much more easier to destroy you." he says with a psycotic voice tone. As he continues to walk towards Wesker, Leon's energy level begins to sky-rocket, electric sparks start to come from his body. As he finishes the statement, Wesker knees him to the ground fully reecooperated from his last attack. Standing over top of the energy-fiend Leon "This virus is getting to your head, so I'll end all of this."

Wesker turns around and retrieves the daylight from the incubator machine and turns toward Leon and attempts to extract the virus from him via daylight sample. "No! I won't allow you to take away my power!" Leon shouts as Wesker attacks him. "Argh!..." Leon and Wesker slowly turn towards the door. Suprised, they see the tyrant zombie.."Argh!" the zombie groans again, Wesker and Leon instantly look towards each other, then looks toward the zombie. The Tyrant begins to run towards the two virus infected individuals.

"We'll finish this later.." Wesker backflips off of Leon and lands on the table behind him he puts the daylight into his pocket and jumps off the table using it as a leverage to jump and tackle the tyrant to the ground. Leon kicks the table in front of him to slide across the floor towards the dead scientist, when he gets there, he grabs Greg's ID card and tosses it towards the Tyrant and Wesker. Wesker grabs it out of the air and quickly slides it through the secuirty door, instantly unlocking the door towards the empty room and kicks the monstrosity inside of the room then locks it back up.

"Hey! How are we gonna permanantly kill this thing!" Wesker shouts furiously, Leon doesn't respond, however, starts to look for memos concerning the monster hoping to find a weakness to it. "Ah, ha!" Leon says with a happy voice. "What is so good...? What did you find?" Wesker dashes over to him. "Oh, I didn't find anything except this paper, it seems to be a memo about that thing's weakness."

Wesker begins to look at Leon with a curious look, " What is it?" he asks. "Well it turns out to be that antidote which cures the T-Virus,..Daylight stops the TVirus, and if a thing has 100 of the virus it'll kill it. Makes sense". Leon begins to move towards the incubator mahine and recieves another daylight sample then begins to walk towards the door holding the daylight in his left hand and picks up the keycard from the ground next to the key reader and slides it through the reader instantly sliding open the door.

The Tyrant runs out furiously, however, not getting far. It slips a little and allowed Leon the opportunity to kill it, Leon jumped over the tyrant's head pouring the Daylight onto the tyrant while flipping. "Argh!..." The tyrant groans as it falls to it's knees. Once it fell to it's knees Leon kicks it in the face, "This for wanting to chase my ass around this cursed masion!" Leon continues to kick the zombie in the mouth until it falls off it's knees and hits the ground. "You ain't gonna be chasing me around no more! I'll teach you a leeson about not doin that." Leon continues to stomp it and occasionally Wesker jumps in and they begin to rain dance on the giant zombie, never noticing that the zombie was already dead. Afterwards, Leon and Wesker noticed a time bomb saying there was 5minutes left before it exploded inside the once sealed room, "Uh,..Oh!" the two said in unison "We gotta get out of this place in five minutes!" Leon says in a paniced voice. The two turn towards the exit door and begin to run down the long red and black corridor until they reach the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Survivor**

**(Chapter 8)**

Once the two reached their destination point they opened the doors leading to the elators path and jumped down the elevator's route and lands on the top of the elevator which was on the ground level. They then begin to run up a wall and jump through the two openings leading towards the first floor. The two slide inside of the openings sliding towards the first floor and land steps away from the mansion's entrance. "The door!" Leon shouts in a seemingly relieved voice. They both rush towards the door but once Leon got towards the door Wesker tried to stop him with a kick, Leon grabs Wesker's leg and swings him in a 180degrees turn towards the back of the mansion and releases his grip tossing Wesker towards the other side of room.

While Wesker is in ther air his daylight sample comes out of his pocket, Leon catches it and kicks the cracks the sample case then roundhouse kicks it towards Wesker. Wesker grabs the cracked case and starts to apply pressure to it but doesn't apply to much pressure fearing that he'll crack it. Unaware that it's already cracked, Wesker starts to feels like he's losing energy. Leon turns around and begins to walk towards the door and unholster his weapon.

"Argh! I'll kill you before I'll allow you out of this mansion with the t-virus." Wesker begins to run towards Leon, but notices that he has become slower, and runs as fast as the average man does. "What the..." Wesker says to himself with a suprised look. He feels a gel type liquid on his hands and he begins to turn his head towards his left hand to find the daylight oozing through his hand and being absorbed through his skin "Nooo!" Wesker says in a pissed off voice tone then looks towards Leon. "It's the end of the line wesker." Leon turns around and begins to shoot Wesker until he falls and hits the ground. Afterwards, he walks over him and begins to empty the rest of his clip into Wesker's skull.

When Leon had an empty clip he holstered his gun, turned around and ran out of the mansion, he continued to run through the city of raccoon showing no signs of fatigue. When Leon reached the outskirts of the city, nearing the border of Raccoon city he stops running to look behind him and sees the mansion blow up and hears the explosion an feels the aftershock of the explosion then starts to notice the sunrise. Leon begins to walk further away from Raccoon city towards the sunrise and as he walks a nuclear warhead falls inside of raccoon city exploding and destroying everything in the city-radius. Leon starts to feel wind blow past him as he walks away from the remains of his hometown leaving nothing but dust to remain there...

**The End**


End file.
